1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating for a golf ball. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coating for a golf ball with a polyurethane cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current coatings do not have sufficient durability and processing capability for premium polyurethane covered golf balls. Especially reaction injection molded polyurethane covered golf balls.
Yoneyama, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,695 for a Golf Ball Having Coated Surface Layer Of Polyurethane discloses a clear top coat used to form the outermost layer of a golf ball which comprises (A) a polyol component containing a polyurethane polyol which has been produced from a diisocyanate compound and a hydroxyl group-containing compound and which has urethane bonds in the main chain thereof and hydroxyl groups at the chain ends and has a hydroxyl value of 20 to 100 mgKOH/g when the non-volatile content is 100% by weight, a concentration of urethane group of 1 to 5 millimoles/g and a weight average molecular weight of 10,000 to 50,000, and (B) a yellowing resistant polyisocyanate as a hardener, wherein the NCO/OH equivalent ratio of isocyanate group in said component (B) to hydroxyl group in said component (A) is from 0.7/1.0 to 2.0/1.0.
Ohira, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,410 for an Aqueous Coating Composition For Golf Ball And Golf Ball Using The Same discloses an aqueous coating composition for golf ball, comprising: a water-soluble urethane polyol having a hydroxyl value of 100 to 300 mgKOH/g, obtained by reacting a polyol component and a polyisocyanate component, and a hydrophilic group-containing polyisocyanate. (2) An aqueous coating composition for golf ball, comprising: a water-soluble urethane polyol having a hydroxyl value of 100 to 300 mgKOH/g, obtained by reacting a polyol component and a polyisocyanate component, a water-dispersible urethane resin, and a hydrophilic group-containing polyisocyanate.
Fushihara, U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,588 for a Golf Ball, discloses a polyurethane clear coating film is made by curing a polyol with an isocyanate curing agent, wherein the polyol is a mixture of a polyester polyol and a polyether polyol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,173 discloses an indicia for a golf ball and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,177 discloses painting system for painting a golf ball and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,325 discloses a method for finishing a golf ball and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,233 discloses a coating composition for a golf ball and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,291 discloses a coating composition for a golf ball and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,288 discloses a coating composition for a golf ball and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,386 discloses a method for finishing a golf ball and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.